Someone Like Me
by etwas22
Summary: While it's nice to have her sister back, Elsa still struggles with loneliness. There isn't anyone like her out there in the world... Or is there? When a young man shows up with the same powers as the queen, Elsa immediately becomes attached, and a brand new chapter begins...
1. Chapter 1

**Yup, back to writing fanfiction. No, I haven't forgotten about the other one. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. This one I plan on writing over spring break, let me know what you think. I rarely laugh while writing, but I was sure laughing when I wrote the opening scene with Anna and Elsa.**

**FACT OF THE DAY: For those who are new to my fanfics, I do post a fact every day about a variety of topics at the beginning of each of my new chapters. Those are actually what I think keeps people coming back. So fact of the day in honor of pi day. Pi is an irrational number in that it doesn't repeat and it never ends. (Other irrational numbers include the square root of 3.) There are actually competitions where people see how far they can memorize the number and some have gotten hundreds of digits long. Me? I've memorized up to about the 26th digit or so. How far have you memorized it? Let me know in the comments section.**

"Psst...hey," said Anna after she tipped toed into the bedroom that formally belonged to her parents and now occupied by her sister. She peaked over the bed before gently trying to shake her sister awake. When Elsa only replied with a small groan, she slumped down on the ground in a semi-pout while thinking of something else. That was when she saw the wash basin on the night stand. "Cold might not bother you, but let's see if sloshing cold does."

Anna threw the pitcher on Elsa's head, which caused the queen to wake with a start. "Anna!" she immediately shouted as water dripped down her face.

"Yeah, I knew that would work," said Anna. Her laughing stopped the moment she realized Elsa was crafting a giant snowball in retaliation. "Whoa, hey... Elsa." She ducked barely in time, causing the ball of snow to shatter against the door the princess was now retreating to. "Ha! Nice aim... ow!" Another, smaller snowball pegged her square in the face. And as it melted Anna could see Elsa laughing with her hand over her mouth. "Uge... that had an icicle in it."

"Sorry," giggled Elsa, "But you should have thought of that before you threw water on me."

"It was a joke... And you needed to get out of bed. Gosh, it's got to be high noon. Even I don't sleep that long," said Anna.

"Right. You sleep longer."

It took Anna a moment to realize what Elsa just said, and found herself lost for a good retort. "Besides, can't I sleep in once in awhile?" said Elsa.

"Yeah sure. I guess. I mean you're the queen and all. That means you can do what you want," said Anna as Elsa crafted herself one of her "ice dresses."

"The only thing I have going on today is a some kind of a big party or something or another," said Elsa.

"Wait party? Are we having a party? Why didn't anyone tell me? I love parties."

"Because it's not your kind of party."

"Well, what kind kind of party is it?"

"Well, you know it's the boring kind. The kind full of stuffy people that aren't particularly your type."

"What do you mean 'not my type?' Elsa those sound exactly like my type of people!"

Just as she said that, Sven poked his head in the slightly ajar door, with his tongue hanging out, drooling all over the floor. Then the reindeer bolted the minute he saw Kristoff coming after him, covered head to toe in what appeared to be mud. "Hey, hey, hey, come back here boy!" He darted in view from the doorway, and a few seconds later a heavy crash was heard somewhere in the distance. A helmet and a gantlet rolled by from the suit of armor that was displayed at the end of the hallway.

"We're okay," said Kristoff's voice from the distance. Elsa gave a chuckle through her sigh and she patted Anna on the cheek.

"Go have fun with Kristoff today."

Elsa caught a glimpse of the aftermath of the chaos. Sven was tangled up in a curtain and Kristoff had a helmet stuck on his head with Kai doing what he can to try and help the ice master out of it.

"Sir, I don't think I care to know how this happened," said Kai, finally yanking the helmet off, then handing it to Kristoff as though he would know what to do with it. Kristoff starred at it, scratching his head when he finally noticed the queen walking down the opposite end of the hallway.

"Hey, Elsa... I mean Queen Elsa," said Kristoff taking off after her. She stopped a moment, waiting for him to gain his composure. She was particularly patient with his lack of mannerisms when greeting royalty, but she figured after what he did for the kingdom, she owed him at least that. She nodded, indicating he had her ear and could continue. "Um hey, you're okay with me... and... you know... your sister..."

"I never said I was okay with it," said Elsa in a stern authoritative voice, "I'm only tolerating it."

"Oh... uh... Okay... I..."

"I'm kidding, Kristoff," she said. "What do you need?"

"Oh. Okay, kidding. I get it. Very funny. You know how I'm the official Ice Master and Deliverer. And you know this is really the big season for ice harvesting and all and that means I'll probably be gone for weeks right when Anna and I are getting to know each other and I was thinking..."

"You were thinking perhaps I'll make you a load of ice so you can spend more time with Anna instead of going to the mountains and working for your living?" said Elsa.

"Uh, yeah," he said sheepishly, realizing how foolish that sounded when Elsa put it that way.

"Okay. And that way the price of ice will drop and the market will collapse," she said.

"Oh... Is that a joke?"

"No, that's actually reality," said Elsa. She sighed and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Kristoff, I would love to help you with that, but commerce is very important to Arendelle. My father was able to gain so much because he let the markets control themselves and didn't panic if things went in a bit of a slump now and again. I have to follow the same thing if I wish for prosperity to continue. But I promise Anna isn't going anywhere. You're much too important to her. I'm not sure if I feel the same way, but I'll allow it. And maybe you ought to see it as an opportunity to prove to her that you're not an idle man."

"Right, thanks," said Kristoff half convinced.

-o-

Elsa actually only slightly was telling the truth about the party. True, there were the stuffy older type rulers that were more interested in the free wine than anything else. But every single one of them had brought along all their single sons they had still hanging around the house. This was perfect opportunity for Anna to play matchmaker with her sister, and quite frankly Elsa found the game rather tedious.

It wasn't as though Anna was immune to any of the overly eager parents looking to have their children wed. It wasn't exactly public that Anna was currently in the throws of a mountain man who harvested ice for a living. As a result, she had more than one prince literally shoved into her by a mother hoping that the "accident" would spark a conversation that would bloom some kind of connection.

"Hello, my Queen," said a young prince with a bow. Elsa rolled her eyes as she thought to herself, Here we go... "I-I... don't know if you remember me."

"No, I apologize. I'm afraid I don't."

"Well, we never actually met. I wrote you a letter once. Several, in fact. My goodness, you are more stunning than I thought..." he stuttered.

"And let me guess, I wrote a pretty sharp reply back," she said. The man's face turned beet red and he looked down at his toes and shuffled his feet. She smiled, reassuring him a bit, "I'm sorry, but at the time I really wasn't interested..."

"Of course not... I've learned since then about your... your..." he said struggling with the word. "Condition" is what they called it back where he was from and they made it sound like a disease.

"Magic."

"Yes, magic... yes, yes that's it. My name is Prince Aleksy. I'm absolutely thrilled to be speaking with you here," he said.

"Prince Aleksy," said Elsa trying the name. She tried to think. Yes, she had received his letters, and about a thousand others like it. There were many many suitors during her time in isolation as Anna had not come of age just yet. She even met a few of them brave enough to approach the castle, and some attempted to court her, which normally lasted for only an hour walk, and then Elsa retreating back into her room for a few days. Elsa was always relieved when her father would take them in for a "manly" chat and inform them that he had "other plans" for his daughter. Of course, what wasn't so nice was when the king would visit her to tell her they left. His eyes always seemed full of pity for each suitor he turned away from her, and Elsa never understood it until recently: each suitor served as a reminder to her father that his eldest could never have a normal life.

"Your majesty? Are you okay?" Aleksy asked when Elsa became completely lost in thought. She didn't realize it, but thinking about her father caused several snow flurries to hover around her head, and Aleksy was visibly disturbed by it.

"I'm fine," she said, waving her hand to make the snow disappear. "What were you saying?"

"Um... Nothing, your majesty. It's a pleasure to have met with you," he said before he retreated back to his friends.

Elsa sighed a moment as she rested her head in her hand. True, she wasn't interested in him and couldn't be more relieved he left, but his face wasn't one she could shake the feeling of. Somehow she sensed through the white noise of the party, and could catch words that people were saying. "_Snow Queen... froze her kingdom... was she cursed? Who knows where it comes from... Heard she tried to kill her sister...dangerous..."_

"Guess who?" Two hands immediately covered Elsa's eyes, but the owner was so painfully obvious, it wasn't even like it was in the slightest bit a challenge.

"Anna?" said Elsa wiping her head around.

"Thought you could have a party without me?" said her sister plopping down on the throne next to her.

"I guess not," said Elsa. "I thought you were with Kristoff."

"I was, but then he needed to get some more ice from the storage which is a four-hour trek for him. The season has been really busy this year now that the castle is open again," said Anna. "Of course he wouldn't have to if someone would make some ice for him."

"Anna..."

"I know, I know. You can't do it because you don't want to interfere with people's personal trade. But you know we're just getting to know each other, and it would be nice if we could spend a little more time together," said Anna.

"I've ruined a lot of things for you Anna. I'm not going to interfere with someone who... well... makes you happy," said Elsa.

"Elsa, you didn't ruin anything for me. And yeah, Kristoff makes me happy, but you make me happy too," said Anna.

"Thank you," said Elsa.

"You're welcome. Now, there's a boatload of single guys here and I think I heard one or two of them talking about you," said Anna dashing off. It didn't take her long to return with one of the princes on her arm, half being dragged. After a hasty introduction where Elsa didn't even catch his name, she shoved the young prince into the queen and told them to take the next dance.

"Anna, wait," said Elsa grabbing her sister's arm before the princess could make her get away. "You know I don't dance."

"Oh right... that's one of the things we're going to work on but never got around to. Well, go for a walk then. It's not that hard," said Anna.

"Fine," said Elsa more out of defiance than anything. She turned to the prince. "Shall we?"

"Uh sure..."

Probably the most awkward walk Elsa ever took. The man was stiff as he had Elsa's hand on his elbow, and didn't say a word. In fact, Elsa was pretty sure he wasn't even breathing, he was so tense, with his face looking like he ate a dozen lemons. Finally, Elsa got sick of it, let go of his elbow and said in a very calm voice.

"I'm not dangerous, you know," she said.

"Uh... no no... Of course not... her majesty is not dangerous," said the prince.

"It's Elsa if you would. Or Queen Elsa," she said.

"Yes, your majesty." Elsa gave a heavy sigh. This was not working at all. The way the man escorted her, he kept her at a distance as though she was something dangerous or caustic.

"Look," she said. She began to form a snowflake in the palm of her hand. "It's just snow."

The man looked at the display with a lot of curiosity, as though he never saw anything like that in his life. Of course, he hadn't. Few had. And while the stories of Arendelle's Snow Queen was well circulated, people typically underestimated it until they saw her powers in person.

"How... how do you do that?" he said, as his finger touched the flake.

"I don't know actually. I was born like this," said Elsa feeling relieved that this man seemed to be catching on.

"Could you make a big blizzard?"

"What?"

"A blizzard."

"Why would I want to?" said Elsa.

"Not that you would want to. I was just curious if you've ever tried it," he said.

"Never mind," said Elsa coldly as she closed her fist so the snow went away. "Enjoy the rest of the party."

The only one who caught Elsa retreating from the party was Anna, who immediately excused herself from telling jokes to a bunch of old men. While Elsa had taken up the master bedroom as her permanent residence after her coronation, she never went there if she wished to retreat. She went to her old room, where she locked herself away for thirteen years.

Anna wished more than anything that Elsa would just freeze that room closed and never go there again. Elsa kept the room cold, completely covered in frost like when their parents died and Anna hated it. She felt it a terrible step back for her sister who needed to be moving forward, not falling into the past. But that was a point Anna wasn't really ready to fight with her sister about.

"Hey," said Anna gently knocking on the door, then slowly opening it. She knew in this place, she needed to be careful. This was her sister's territory as evident by the many ice sculptures where it appeared Elsa tried to make something out of her powers. And when Elsa was in her territory, she had no boundaries. "May I come in?"

"Sure," said Elsa.

"Is everything okay?"

"Anna tell me... Does everyone just want me to be normal?"

"Um... I don't know... Maybe the better question is, do you want to be normal?"

"I don't know... I thought I was okay with being... different... but," said Elsa looking at one of her ice sculptures.

"Well, I don't think that you can change this," said Anna. "I'm sure if you could, our parents would have tried it..."

"And that's what's been bothering me so much. Parents are supposed to understand more than anyone else... But if they didn't understand me, how is anyone else suppose to?" said Elsa.

"I understand you..."

"Do you?" asked Elsa skeptically.

"Sure..." said Anna with much hesitation.

"Really? You understand this? What it's like to be this?" said Elsa gesturing to the frozen walls.

"Well no, but..." Anna felt absolutely defeated. "Look, I might not understand... but... What I'm trying to say is that... well maybe..."

"It's alright. You weren't born this way."

"But..."

"Just, please leave, if you would. I'd like to be alone."

"Fine," said Anna with a bit of frustration. She stopped at the doorway before turning towards Elsa. "You know maybe I would understand if you weren't such a hard head about it all and actually tell me what's on your mind from time to time without me having to force it out of you."

With that, Anna slammed the door.

-o-

Heavy boots trampled down on the stone streets of the city now laying frozen. As the man walked, a trail of ice followed behind him, leading straight to Arendelle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. I think this is my most popular story. So a few behind-the-scenes things. The scene with the party is similar to a lot of real life events I had. Apparently putting your friend into a joint lock while wearing a pink puffy dress at a Halloween party raises a lot of eyebrows. (Yes, that is what really happened. She should have thought it through before she hit me with a plastic lightsaber.) It's not a good way to get a date, just so you know. Anyway, that's how every conversation went with guys for a very long time after that. So ladies, moral of the story is this: If you want a reputation, I don't suggest "dangerous." It's one of those funny at first jokes, but significantly less funny every time someone tells it. And people tell it a lot.**

**FACT OF THE DAY: It's about hair and skin... which you would think is really, really gross, but it doesn't have to be. Hair, for example, is made out of the same substance as your fingernails which is called keratin, which is also what your skin is made out of. Actually keratin is responsible for a lot of things. Horns on a goat or a bull is made of keratin. When you're infected with a virus like** **Papillomavirus, which is the virus that causes warts. That's because a virus is made of something called RNA which is similar to DNA. When it infects you, it kind scrambles your DNA a bit and makes your skin think it has to form excess keratin. But luckily there's lots of home remedies that kills warts and return your skin to normal. My personal favorite is a home-made comfrey cream with a beeswax base.**

**For more exciting "Facts of the Day" subscribe to my story. (And the fan fiction isn't too bad either.)**

"I'm afraid the queen won't see you, sir," said Kai, sitting at his desk, reviewing the papers in front of him.

"Really? I've been waiting months to speak with her."

"Her majesty normally refers petitions from commoners to local magistrates."

"So what, I'm not good enough to speak with her?"

"Her majesty requires either a recommendation from a magistrate to hear your case."

"I've talked to her magistrates. You know what they told me? They told me because I stole the goods and selling them illegally in the first place, I couldn't expect to hear from the queen. Even after that letter you sent, that's what they told me."

"Well, I've done what I could, Sir. I'm afraid the magistrates are not obligated to follow any request I make. If they won't grant you a recommendation for your case to be heard, you have to wait until the queen opens her court for all petitions to be heard in two months."

"And that's too late. I didn't steal the goods. I was hired to sell them. I was suppose to sell them on a ship, but because of your Snow Queen's little snow storm I couldn't make it. I understand I wasn't suppose to sell them in Arendelle, but I didn't know what else to do," said the man. He then pointed to one of the papers, a court order, "Look, according to this, I'm suppose to payback the owner of those goods in a week, but how am I suppose to do that if I'm being held in Arendelle?"

"Well, unfortunately you're being held in Arendelle because the Southern Isles is accusing you of piracy," said Kai.

"I was a privateer. I had legal letter of marque from Spain proving that," said the man.

"And until Spain responds, confirming you were indeed contracted to raid Southern Isle ships, you are not to leave here. You're very fortunate that the queen's laws delay extradition of any prisoner to the Southern Isles until the case can be reviewed by her magistrates," said Kai.

"But keeps me prisoner here so I can't follow Arendelle's court orders," said the man.

"I'm sorry, Sir. There is simply nothing I can do. The queen has made it very clear she only hears cases recommended by judicial authorities or on the days I mentioned. I'm sorry."

"Fine. Just hope she hears from people while they're in prison."

-o-

It was a long way back to Arendelle and Kristoff was already exhausted. Normally, he wanted to go as fast as he can through the mountains, but he promised Anna he would be careful. She would rather he come back later than not come back at all.

So many things changed since he met with Anna. While Kristoff missed his time alone and the ability to go and do whatever it is he wanted without having to make time for someone else, the man couldn't help but think that meeting the princess was the best thing to ever happen to him. True, it was only a few short months, but he wanted more than anything to please her.

He loaded his sled full with ice packed in straw, more than he normally carried, but Kristoff wanted to make sure he could stay as long as possible with Anna though he had no idea how he would store it. Maybe the Snow Queen wouldn't make ice, but perhaps she'd let him store it in the room she kept so insanely cold.

Sven suddenly stopped with a snort, which Kristoff stated, "What is it, Boy?" He stood up on the seat, looking over the reindeer's head at an obvious trail of ice. He got off the sled to examine the trail, wondering why Elsa was all the way up there. She normally didn't come to this part of the mountain. If Elsa wanted to get away, he imagined she'd head to North Mountain where she had her sanctuary.

Kristoff didn't see the giant block of ice that came and slammed him in the side. He fell backwards, rolling down the hill, hitting against the rocks and the stones the entire way down before landing not so gently on a broken log below.

The first thing Kristoff noticed when he finally came to was that his ears were ringing and his vision blurry. He heard Sven, but couldn't open his mouth to say anything. He finally uttered the only thing he could manage, "Go get help boy... go get help."

Sven was conflicted, looking down the trail to Arendelle, then back at his friend who was helplessly down the cliff. Finally, the reindeer took off, giving Kristoff a slight bit of hope. The man tried to get up, but pain exploded in both his arm and leg. They were broken obviously, and the pain in his chest and back was certainly no illusion either. The only thing that didn't hurt was his legs, which tingled instead.

-o-

"So I just threw up right on Papa's lap, huh?" said Anna as Gerda hung some sheets out to dry. Anna was laying on her stomach with her chin in her hands and an open book next to her. Anna was a bit of a common sight out where the servants did the laundry. She normally wandered down there during the time when the gates were sealed, starved for attention. The princess was most familiar with Gerda and that's normally who she asked for when venturing into places most princesses normally avoided.

Gerda welcomed the visits of course. It reminded the old servant much of the days when the former queen was still alive, Anna's mother. Queen Idun had a host of ladies and courtiers and others of her social class to call upon if she wished for companionship, but always declared Gerda, a humble servant of common birth, her one true friend. Gerda missed her friend dearly too, and having Anna there felt like those happier days gone by were returning for a visit.

"Just right then and there. Thank goodness he wasn't with any of his guests at the time. But my his trousers were a mess and he had to delay his meeting," Gerda replied with a chuckle.

"Ohh, he must have been mad. You know how Papa was with keeping a schedule."

"He wasn't happy but angry? No, dear, your father would never get mad at you for that. You were more important to him than any schedule. He came in only because he heard you crying uncontrollably and was worried that you were perhaps ill. He was right of course. There's no other king that would have done that. Since the day you were born he always worried something might happen to you, and he could never forgive himself it did," said Gerda.

Anna couldn't help but find the last sentence a bit unsettling. Of course her father worried. He worried so much, he was more than willing to separate his daughters than risk harm to either of them. In a way he was right, Anna realized, so she couldn't blame him. His fears were rational ones, proven true over the course of the years, but Anna still couldn't help but think the man chose the easiest path to deal with it.

Anna loved her father of course. Nothing he did could ever change that. And more than anything Anna wished he and her mother was there. They would be thrilled to see how well Elsa controlled her powers, she was certain.

"Princess," said Kai bursting through the courtyard.

"What is it?" said Anna, getting up.

"I don't know. Kristoff's reindeer returned without him," said Kai.

"What?"

Anna didn't wait for the servant to repeat before pushing past him to the barns. Sven was in a panic, and unfortunately Anna couldn't understand reindeer, despite Kristoff's numerous attempts to teach her. She never took him seriously, but now wished she did.

"Kristoff's missing," she said.

"I'm already assembling a team right now," said Kai.

"Tell them to hurry," said Anna, getting on her own horse to follow Sven.

-o-

"Anna?" Kristoff murmured. His eyes were a bit hazy seeing someone looming over him

"You're still alive?" the man asked. "What are you doing out here?"

"What are you doing out here?" Kristoff asked.

"You're lucky I didn't kill you," said the man knelling down, but Kristoff couldn't make out his face.

"Gee thanks. I really appreciate it," said Kristoff.

"It's not safe around me, you know."

"I can tell. I think I heard someone else say that once. She threw me off a cliff too. She turned out not to be so bad, but I had to admit it was hard to see at first," said Kristoff. He tried to sit up, only to wince at the tremendous pain. An arm was broken, so was the leg. There was for certain no way Kristoff could make it up the cliff, much less back to Arendelle. "Look, my leg is broken, you're going to have to help me."

"Why? Why should I help anyone?"

"You doing this in the first place is a good reason. Look, I know someone who can help you," said Kristoff. The man snorted.

"No one can help me. You think people didn't try to help me? Oh they tried. But look, look what it did. You think I like being like this?"

"The person I know is just like that," said Kristoff. He felt dizzy suddenly as he went into shock. The situation was certainly not good, and if Kristoff couldn't convince this man to help him, he was for sure to die. At least he seemed to be getting through to the man, even if he didn't move to help. He paused a moment, thinking.

"D-does she like being this way?"

"I-I don't know. Just help me, please, and I promise... Look," said Kristoff, reaching a trembling hand into his coat pocket. He pulled a small necklace out that contained a small portrait of Anna. "This is someone who means a lot to me. And she's accepted her sister who's just like you."

Voices came from the top of the mountain, which Kristoff wanted more than anything to call out to them. But Kristoff refrained. Learning to control a power like that takes time, and there was no way for Kristoff to know how well the man had mastered it.

The man snatched the pendant from Kristoff's hands and studied it, his brow furling in disbelief that anyone could possibly understand him. He was a boy practically, no more than eighteen or so. "Not everyone hates your kind," said Kristoff. The boy closed the pendant and then fled, leaving Kristoff there, about ready to pass out with all the pain. He gasped for breath before calling up the cliff face, "I'm here!" he called before he passed out. He hoped that what he saw was a few heads looking over the cliff.

-o-

Elsa was sitting at her desk looking over petitions from the nobles that were presented to her. She sighed a moment. They all seemed the same. The same old requests for her to restore trades with Weselton. Elsa shook her head, and began to write a uniformed reply to all of them, speaking clearly that no trades will be negotiated. The fact they were involved with a plot to upsurged her from the throne should have been reason enough, but Elsa soon realized it wasn't. Not in the world of politics, and not for the nobles who had personal debt with Weselton which was now being called in.

Elsa heard something by the window, but when she looked, there was nothing there. She resumed her writing, when there was another noise heard and this time Elsa sensed something behind her. She turned quickly, shooting a stream of ice, causing a person to gasp.

"Stop, stop, just stop," said the man whose feet were frozen to the ground. Elsa's hands dropped to her sides, her face a little startled both by what she had done and that there was a man in her room.

"Who are you?" she said, quickly.

"I'm sorry... my name is Bjorn."

"What are you doing here?"

"I just need to speak with you, just don't hurt me," he said. The guards immediately rushed in. They quickly asked Elsa if she was okay, which the queen nodded before they turned their attention to the man frozen to the ground.

"Well, look what we have here. If it isn't old Captain Bjorn," said one of the guards as the others began to free his feet. "Still up to your old tricks."

"That's not who I am anymore," said the man as he was pulled away.

"Sure it isn't. That's what it looks like to me. Don't worry your majesty, we'll take it from here," said the guardsman.

"I was trying to earn an honest living, I promise."

"Sure you were," said the guard.

"Who is he?" Elsa asked quietly as the man was dragged away.

"Some pirate. Once known as the terror of Southern Isles. He's nothing to really worry about your majesty. All his assets were seized so he has nothing anymore. He was caught months ago selling illegal goods here in Arendelle. Spent a few days in jail, and now is out. But looks like cooling his heals didn't teach him anything. Maybe the palace prison will do better for him," said the guard.

Elsa was about to ask something else, when she Anna screaming her name somewhere else in the castle. She turned quickly on her heel which Anna wrapped her arms around her. "Anna?"

"Elsa, you have to help."

"Can't it wait? We have a situation..." said Elsa.

"Kristoff... he's been hurt."

"Where?"

"Up in the mountains. Sven came back without him. I followed Sven there... And... I didn't know what to do..."

"Did you find him?" said Elsa.

"It... I don't,"

"Anna, did you find him?" said Elsa, grabbing both her sister's shoulders. Anna absently nodded, which Elsa let out a breath of relief.

"It's okay. Captain! Get the doctor immediately You are to send a messenger every three hours to inform me what's happening. Even if there's nothing to report," said Elsa.

"Yes your majesty," said the captain.

"I... should. I should..." began Anna, her voice breaking down into deep sobs.

"No, Anna, you need to let the doctor take care of him. Do you understand? There's nothing you can do," said Elsa.

-o-

Clock watching was an old, albeit a bit unsettling, habit of Elsa's. She remembered watching it intently throughout her childhood waiting for that tiny spare moment her mother and father would have in their day to come spend with her. And then the day she watched it, waiting for the hour when their ship was expected to arrive at home, only to have Kai and Gerda come to inform her that the ship was lost at sea and they were not coming home.

Anna was curled up on her bed, hugging Elsa around the waist despite being asleep. It was late, and the messengers came time and time again to inform the queen Kristoff was still not awake. And poor Anna finally cried herself to sleep.

_Poor Anna,_ Elsa thought. _She really loves him._

A tiny knock on the door, and Gerda quickly opening it, saying in an excited voice, "Your majesty..."

Elsa held her hand up, then put her finger to her lips before pointing to Anna who was still asleep on her lap. Gerda practically tiptoed and whispered in Elsa's ear that Kristoff was awake, however the man was in bad shape. The long term prognosis was unknown at the time. Elsa nodded, keeping herself in control for Anna's sake before she finally dismissed Gerda.

"Anna," she said gently rubbing her sister's shoulder.

"Elsa... Oh no, is he?"

"It's okay. He's awake now."

"I have to see him," said Anna sitting up.

"And you will, I promise. Right now the doctor is still seeing him. Gerda will come get you when he's ready for visitors," said Elsa. She patted the space by her bed for her sister to come sit down again, which Anna did reluctantly. "Oh Anna," said Elsa sympathetically when her sister began to cry again. She cradled Anna in her arms gently stroking her hair, assuring her Kristoff will be okay. "You know what will help is if you talk to me."

"Talk to you about what? What could you possibly want to know? How upset I was in finding him there? Of course I was upset!" said Anna, jumping to her feet, which Elsa watched her with all the patience in the world. "I'm... sorry."

"It's alright," said Elsa.

It felt like hours before Gerda returned and said that the princess could finally see Kristoff. Elsa escorted her, protectively holding one arm around Anna as they walked.

Anna remained strong when they reached the chamber and saw Kristoff for the first time. "It's okay," she said, letting a hint of that unwavering optimism release. "He'll be alright."

"Of course he will. Don't hesitate to ask for anything," said Elsa, kissing her sister's forehead and looking her sister over. "Now go."

Anna tentatively went, taking her place at the seat next to Kristoff. Only when she took his hand, smiled and said, "Hey" did Elsa feel comfortable leaving them.

"Anna?"

"Yeah, it's okay. I'm here," said Anna.

"I can't see you..." he replied weakly. Anna put a trembling hand on his face, assuring him that she was there. He tried to speak, but it sounded like nonsense to Anna. "Ice... like Elsa's ice."

"Oh, Kristoff. I'm sorry, Kristoff, I'm so sorry," she said resting her head against his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry. Really, really short chapter. I'll make it up to ya all... eventually. **

**Fact of the Day: Jack-in-the-Box is of the devil. No really it is. It's said that the origins of this toy is from a legend where Sir John Schorn cast the devil in a boot to protect a village. How this turned into a clown popping out of a box, we'll never know. But at least we know now where clowns come from.**

**For more "Facts of the Day" (which consists of almost no practical, real world knowledge) subscribe and check out my other stories. If you wish to know the origins of something, mention it in the comment section. I'll research it and present it as a fact of the day.**

* * *

"Why did you come to my castle?" Elsa asked the man as he was brought to her throne room. He refused to answer, which all logic could mean that she could call for his execution. He knew the consequences, but didn't seem to care and Elsa wasn't in the mood to really interrogate him further. "I know the Spanish never used privateers. That means you're a pirate and subject to be hung by the Southern Isles."

"I was changing my life," mumbled the man.

Elsa wasn't sure she believed him. What kind of man looking for a better life would make such a silly mistake?

"I might have. If it wasn't for you," said Bjorn. "You froze everything, and with it, my chance to make things right."

"That's no excuse," said Elsa, banging her hand on the chair and sending out a chill in the air. She felt s a sense of frustration talking with him. Finally, Kai had to suggest that they take a break. The guards took the man back to his cell, which Kai finally approached the queen.

"You can't let people get to you, your majesty," said Kai.

"I know," said Elsa resting her head in her hand. "It's difficult to consider what I've done to harm that man."

"Well, he is a pirate. That much we know," said Kai.

"But what if he was trying to change his life, and I just ruined it?" said Elsa.

"That's the purpose of these proceedings. To see if someone really is worthy of punishment or mercy," said Kai. He placed a gentle hand on the queen's shoulder. The fatherly kind that Elsa needed once in awhile. "You'll make the right decision in the end."

Elsa gave a slight smile before she dismissed herself to visit Anna. There had been no change in Kristoff's condition, and Elsa was informed earlier by Gerda that Anna had been in that room since Kristoff arrived.

Elsa found Anna still in the same chair as before when she originally left her. The princess's head was slumped on the edge of the bed with Kristoff sleeping restlessly. With the pain he was in, the doctor was forced to give him a sedative which made conversation impossible. Elsa could only imagine how difficult that was for her sister. Anna needed someone to speak to in order to ensure they were there. Otherwise she became anxious and upset.

Elsa approached the sleeping princess and gently laid her hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked, pulling up a chair and taking a seat next to Anna. She took her sister's hand and placed the other on Anna's cheek. Poor Anna. She looked completely worn out. Too worn to even really cry. "Anna, Gerda tells me you've been up for awhile. You need to rest, okay?" said Elsa. Elsa became especially worried when Anna didn't argue, but just numbly nodded. Elsa called in a servant to bring in a blanket and mattress which was laid out on the floor for the princess.

It wasn't exactly an elaborate arrangement, but Anna was a bit scrappy anyway. And certainly needed the rest. The moment she plopped down on the mattress, she was asleep, leaving Elsa to remove her shoes and throw the blanket on her.

Elsa moved to Kristoff, who was shivering under his blanket from the fever. With a gentle touch, Elsa managed to cool him down a bit with her magic. She then noticed on his arm something that looked like a stain. When she pulled it from the blanket, she saw it was a mark that was a distinct snowflake.

Everything Elsa made, had snowflakes on it. It was involuntary, but each time she cast her magic, it was one distinct, consistent snowflake pattern acting almost like a signature. This snowflake was different though. It was sharper than the one Elsa used, so it didn't come from when she used magic to help Kristoff's fever.

She left the room, telling the servants to ensure that Anna is eating. Though that was rather silly, since Gerda would let hell freeze over before she saw one of the sisters go without food. "Are you sure it's good for her to stay in there, your majesty?" Gerda asked.

Elsa looked at the door, knowing that the correct answer was that Anna needed to leave sometimes. Get some air. Staying in there wasn't helping Kristoff and Anna, like a tender plant, needed the sun. But against her better judgment Elsa simply sigh, "If she wishes to stay, let her."

"Yes, your majesty," said Gerda.

Truthfully, Elsa was a bit disturbed by what she saw on Kristoff and went immediately to her cold room. She tried several times, without success, to duplicate the snowflake. She could, if she concentrated enough, but to do it without thinking about it? Impossible. It didn't work and it worried Elsa a great deal.

It suggested Kristoff was exposed to ice magic, but that was impossible... Or was it? Kai would know. He made no secret that Elsa's magic may run in the family, though he quickly admitted he didn't know all the details of its origins. He mentioned it only briefly, after a particularly hard day at controlling her magic to try and ease her feelings of isolation and loneliness. She never really asked about it again, because at the time she didn't care.

She found Kai in the library, where he often relaxed after a long day himself. "Well, this must be urgent," said Kai.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," said Elsa.

"It's no worry," said Kai, closing his book. "I am here to serve you, after all. Is Master Kristoff doing better?"

"I'm not sure. I wasn't really able to speak with Anna about it," said Elsa.

"I see," said Kai.

"Kai, do you... Do you think it's possible that there might be others who have magic," said Elsa.

"There are many people who have magic, your majesty. Corona, for example, has a well documented case of magic," said Kai.

"But what about like me? I mean, what am I Kai? I was born with magic that seems to just happen without me wanting it to," said Elsa. As though on que, snowflakes began to fall.

"You're cryokinesis," said Kai.

"You mean... I'm... what I am has a name?" said Elsa. "So that means there's others like me."

"I'm not sure if there's anyone exactly like you. Your father asked me to research extensively into magic shortly after the accident that harmed your sister. They wanted to find a cure. Most of the times magic is something people seek after and develop like a skill. It usually takes years to master so naturally, few ever do. But sometimes, there are things though that are simply inherently magical," said Kai.

"Like me..."

"Well, mostly it's plants or objects. Like a flower that supposedly grew from sunshine and has healing properties. Rarely is it ever a person," said Kai.

"Rarely. But it happens," said Elsa.

"Once in awhile, yes," said Kai. "Your majesty, might I ask something personal."

"What?"

"I've mentioned this subject earlier to you, but back then you made it perfectly clear you didn't want to hear about any of it. Why the sudden interest now?"

"I guess I'm ready to know now, instead of trying to run from magic," said Elsa, looking at her hands.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that and wish you all the best of luck. Just remember that even knowledge comes with a price," said Kai finally getting up to go find Gerda and head for bed. He of course prepared himself for a fight, as Gerda probably wasn't about to leave until the girls were both taken care of.

_Someone like me,_ thought Elsa. _There's really someone out there like me._


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah, I realized I short changed everyone with the last installment by only making it half as long as the other chapters. So here's another chapter to make up for it.**

**FACT OF THE DAY: All felines purr. Including big cats such as tigers, lions and cheetahs. Okay, that wasn't all that spectacular but hey, give me a break. I just worked a ten hour shift.**

The carriage rode up to the spot where the captain said they found Kristoff. They weren't sure why the queen was so insistent since they long ruled his injuries were the unfortunate result of an accident. But the more Elsa thought about it, the less sense the theory made. Kristoff was a skilled mountain man with his sled intact and Sven unharmed. The ice on his sled was still packed and secured. The idea that he got off his sled in the middle of nowhere and slipped just didn't sound right. Plausible, perhaps, but not likely.

"I'm going a bit off the trail, Captain," said Elsa and her captain nodded. They knew that anyone looking to the trouble Elsa would likely find themselves in more than they could handle.

As Elsa walked, she saw more evidence that something happened that wasn't natural. Most telling was a large stone that bore the distinct mark of that unique snowflake. The same Elsa found on Kristoff's arm and on his clothing. Despite the excitement in her chest about meeting someone finally like herself, Elsa tried to couple it with the realization that this person did hurt Kristoff and the motives remained unknown.

"Conceal, don't feel," she muttered to herself.

The forest was beautiful, but oddly silent. The queen spent even a small moment admiring the stillness and absorbing the silence. While Elsa spent her entire life in isolation, even she couldn't help but value it on occasion.

"Are you here?" said Elsa finally. It was quiet, barely a whisper and for a moment the queen wondered if the person moved on. She fear shouting and breaking the silence in case they were too timid to show themselves. She instead summoned a small gust of flurries and sent them off into the wind.

Elsa controlled the wind without question, but when the flurries shot back with force in her direction, she sensed, without being able to explain it, that she was on the right track. Elsa dashed forward, pushing branches and bushes aside with her magic.

In the clearing, the mountain came to a steep drop. Below, Elsa couldn't believe her eyes. She discovered a castle, made entirely of ice and patrolled by snowmen who looked like chess pieces.

It felt surreal, almost like a dream she once had about a world covered in snow and ice and the happiness she felt from being apart of it. She assumed the dream was about her time on North Mountain, but now Elsa wasn't so certain.

She almost didn't notice the rook piece coming behind her, until she heard the crunching of branches. She quickly turned around and shot an icey blast, effectively causing the creature to stumble back, before she erected an ice wall to keep it at bay.

Elsa called for her soldiers, but was knocked to the ground by a horseman. She tried for another blast of ice only to have her own hands frozen to the ground.

"Stop. Stop," said a young man climbing up the face of the cliff just as Elsa broke free from the binds. "What are you doing here?"

"My name is Queen Elsa of Arendelle. And this is my kingdom," she said quickly, readying herself for a fight. By now her guards had come, and she ordered them to stop with a gesture from her hands.

"I don't give a damn what this place is. You better leave, if you and your stooges know what's good for you," said the man. The combination of both their emotions started to create a snowstorm, which Elsa knew if she didn't get her soldiers off, they might be killed.

"I'm not here looking for a fight. I'm here looking for answers," said Elsa. "But if you harm any of these men with me... I swear..."

"What can you do against me?" said the man.

"Anything. Anything at all. And on top of it, I know what it's like to be afraid," said Elsa.

"I'm not afraid."

"This wind tells me otherwise. Now if you would, you send your ice creatures back and I send my men away, and we can talk like civilized people," said Elsa.

"I'm not a person," said the man, turning his back away and causing the wind to die down. "I'm a monster. That's all anyone ever sees me as."

"Then prove to me you aren't. Call your creatures back and I'll call my soldiers back, then we'll talk like civilized people," said Elsa.

The man called his chessmen back and Elsa motioned her soldiers to go. Still, they kept their distance from each other. Elsa wasn't sure how to feel actually. She came in with no assumptions about his guilt, but after that display with the snow creatures, she wasn't sure herself. He could have done it, he really could have.

"So you're the queen of Arendelle," he said.

"Yes," said Elsa.

"How?"

"What do you mean?"

"How can they accept you like that?"

"They accept me because I'm their queen and I care about them. And speaking of which, I believe that perhaps you have a lot to answer for," said Elsa. It sounded harsher than intended, but similarities aside, Elsa's thoughts only were for Anna. And if this man hurt Kristoff, Elsa wanted to make sure justice was served.

"You have five minutes to accuse me of whatever you think I did, and then I swear," said the man.

"Fine. A day ago my ice master was here in these mountains. Someone with your powers hurt him," said Elsa. The man's face went white. _It was him... oh dear lord..._

"No... No. I knew it. I knew I didn't arrive here on time to stop him," said the man.

"Who?"

"My brother. He's a monster. He froze our village and then every city in his path."

"Your... your brother," said Elsa, a little taken back.

"My little brother. It's a very complicated story. All you need to know is that he's very dangerous... I came here to stop him," said the man.

"Your brother has magic?"

"Yes. He's more powerful than I am."

It was a lot for Elsa to absorb. _He has a brother with magic?_Was it possible? Was it true?

"So, that's why I'm here. If we don't stop him, more people are going to be hurt," said the man.

**BTW I hadn't come up with a name for our ice throwing friend. Any suggestions, just put them in the comment section there.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fact of the Day: 70% of our air is made up of Nitrogen, not oxygen. **

"We were both born with ice powers, my brother and I. But he couldn't ever control it like I could. As a result, my parents finally sent him away to an asylum. They were terrible to him there. The stories he told me. He was finally freed about four years ago, but the damage was already done. He wasn't really my brother anymore after that," said Nathan when they finally returned to Arendelle. It took Elsa awhile, showing him her own powers and around the town before she finally reached confidence enough to assure him that people meant him no harm. Nathan tried to hold back the tears, which Elsa helped by giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm sorry," said Elsa.

"It's alright."

"No, it isn't," said Elsa. Nathan let out a slight smile.

"Well, I'm happy you found me, your majesty," he said.

"Yes," said Elsa, immediately thinking about Anna. "I need you to help me find your brother."

"No!" said Nathan, jumping from his seat causing what seemed like the beginning of a blizzard. "He's too dangerous. You can't stand a chance against him..."

"It's okay. I didn't mean to upset you," said Elsa. Nathan took a deep breath, calming the storm and finally allowing the room to warm up.

"I'm sorry. It's just that with all the terrible things he's done..."

"I understand," she said. Elsa felt like she had a million additional questions for him, but she honestly wasn't sure how to ask them without making him upset. Still, she had to at least know if Nathan's brother was going to be a threat or not.

"Of course, you would understand why my parents did what they did. I mean look at your own powers. Your parents must have been terrified of you. And for no reason," said Nathan.

Elsa wanted to say how they weren't terrified of her. At least not as much as she terrified herself. They simply didn't know what to do with her, and that caused the chain of events which eventually lead to the great freeze.

"But not everyone was afraid of what I am," said Elsa, thinking about Anna.

They were interrupted by a slight knock on the door, which Gerda answered. Elsa's head perked up the moment Gerda said, "Princess?"

"Gerda, do you know where my sister is?"

"She's here, but she currently has a guest. What's the matter, Dear?" said Gerda.

"I just want to see Elsa. Please," said Anna. Elsa asked Nathan to wait while she moved to the door.

"Who is that?" Nathan asked.

"My sister," said Elsa with a slight smile. Anna looked very distressed. Her hair didn't look brushed and certainly she needed someone. Elsa just whispered a few words, mostly stating that Anna needed to wait. Finally she said, "I really can't stay long Anna. Gerda, please take Anna to her room. You have my permission to drop all formalities." She finally took Anna's cheeks and said, "I'll see you later tonight."

"Come on dear. Your sister will look in on you soon enough," said Gerda, putting a protective arm around the princess. Elsa felt bad about that, knowing that she owed Anna everything. She didn't know the condition Kristoff was in, but it must have been upsetting. She simply promised herself that she would make this meeting as short as possible so she can give her little sister some desperately needed attention.

"Does she have powers too?" Nathan asked.

"Not unless you count uncanny kindness," Elsa replied.

"She doesn't look much like a princess to me," said Nathan.

"Excuse me?" said Elsa, whipping around.

"I meant... she looks distressed," said Nathan.

"Someone who meant a lot to her was hurt yesterday. Possibly by your brother. It's important you help me find him."

"I don't know where to find him," said Nathan.

"Well, you were by the mountains. Is that maybe the direction he went..."

"I said, I didn't know where to find him," said Nathan, causing a small flurry.

"And I said he hurt someone," said Elsa, sternly, causing her own flurry. She then sighed, stepping back a moment and relaxing, gaining control. "Look, it's late. Perhaps we ought to turn in for the night. Talk in the morning."

She hated saying that, but thinking more logically, Elsa had to admit that there was nothing that could be done at the moment anyway, even if she did know where this brother was.

Nathan nodded, reluctantly and allowed one of Elsa's servants show him to his quarters. When he was gone, Elsa slumped down on her throne. She was tired. So much so she wasn't even sure what to think right now. That Nathan was a touchy fellow for sure, but she couldn't blame him. It was hard to see a sibling fall from grace, Elsa knew from experience. How much she must have distressed Anna when she ran way.

Elsa checked on Anna next, bracing herself for the worst.

"She's like a ghost, your majesty," Gerda explained.

"I know. Bring up something. Not too elaborate. Maybe some bread and butter. Hopefully she'll be willing to eat a little," said Elsa. Gerda nodded, then hustled to the kitchen.

Anna was laying in bed, probably doing a fair amount of crying. Was she like that when their parents died? No way to say for sure actually, as that was a topic the sisters hadn't really discussed with each other.

"Hey there," said Elsa, sitting down on the edge of Anna's bed. "Anna? You want to talk?"

Anna shook her head and buried her face in her pillow again.

"Well, you seemed pretty distraught when you came," Elsa continued, rubbing Anna's shoulder. "Well, I'll just sit here for some time and if you want to talk, we can talk. Gerda is bringing something for you to eat."

"The doctor said he broke his leg, and it's infected," said Anna.

"I'm sorry..."

"They don't know if they can repair it... They don't know if he's even going to live."

"I can only imagine how hard that must be."

Hard? It must have been impossible. But Elsa had no experience in comforting others, and certainly didn't come off as one who cared.

_What did Papa do when he wanted to comfort me?_

Sometimes Agdar would say something, trying to calm her down, but it rarely helped. In the end, it was the times when he would just sit with her. No one saying anything at all, that Elsa felt the calmest. So she just listened.

It was hard to listen, knowing there was nothing that could be done. But it was what Anna needed.

-o-

Elsa was practically pounding on Nathan's door the next day, which he pulled open. Judging by his appearance, he was up for hours. His hair was combed and his eyes looked wide and ready. This was a stark contrast for Elsa who was used to her sister's morning habits, or lack thereof.

"I need you to come with me," said Elsa, half expecting a fight.

"I was thinking the same thing," said Nathan, his voice and tone softer. Completely different person from what happened the day before. "We need to find my brother, I understand. And I will do whatever I can to help you."

"Good."

"So, let's go," said Nathan, which Elsa didn't take too kindly at being ordered instead of doing the ordering.

The carriage ride was a quiet one. Nathan just starred out the window, not saying a word and quite frankly, Elsa wasn't sure how to approach a conversation with him either. Anything about his brother seemed to be upsetting and the last thing Elsa needed was snow storm in a carriage riding up narrow mountains. But Elsa wanted to know more than anything what his upbringing must have been like. If only not to feel lonely herself.

"Is your sister afraid you?" Nathan finally asked.

"No," Elsa replied, looking at him abruptly.

"Really? What did you say to make her not fear you?"

"I didn't say anything," Elsa replied, her eyes narrowing. She must have been more than a little annoyed because snow began to fall in the carriage.

"So what did you do?"

"Nathan, Anna _never _feared me," said Elsa. She finally cut the tension by relaxing a bit and leaning back in her seat. "Listen, it's not as though people were never afraid of me. But Anna just wasn't one of them."

"But how? She can't possibly understand us."

"I... don't think she really does," Elsa pretty much whispered. Nathan sat back, looking at her with a hint of sympathy.

"That must be hard not being understood. I know. I understand it myself."

"You had your brother," said Elsa. Nathan looked back at her, a little caught off guard from his remark.

"Let's not talk about him for now."

-o-

The carriage stopped abruptly before noon, and Elsa immediately asked what was the matter. When she stepped out, Kai handed her a small scope to look forward. Maybe about three or four miles, she saw the distinct banners of Weasleton.

"Nathan," she whispered gently shaking him awake.

"Huh?"

"I need you to come out here."

Nathan stretched a moment before stepping from the carriage. He looked annoyed at being awakened and asked immediately why everyone was interrupting his badly needed rest.

"Are you sure your brother went this way? It's awhile from where we found you," said Elsa.

"I'm very sure," said Nathan. "Why do you ask?"

Elsa looked back at Kai, and Kai back at Elsa. Finally, the steward cleared his throat. "Unfortunately, Sir, this road leads into Weasleton."

"So?"

"We can't go there unless her majesty wishes to initiate what would be considered an act of war. We are taking a risk just by being here," Kai further explained.

"Oh," said Nathan thoughtfully.

"You're lucky you didn't proceed any further than this. They would have killed you otherwise," Elsa further explained.

"Then how are we suppose to find him?"

"Kai, I want us to head back towards Arendelle. Then I need you to compose a letter, explaining the situation," said Elsa.

"Your majesty, they will be quick to blame you."

"What difference does that make? They blame me for everything anyway. Don't admit any fault or wrong doing, but people need to be warned," said Elsa.

"Will her majesty be heading back to Arendelle now? It's awfully late."

"No. I want to let the men rest. Tell them to make camp," said Elsa.

"So we lost my brother then?" said Nathan.

"Hopefully not," said Elsa.

-o-

It was about two in the morning when Elsa thought she heard horses panicking. But it sounded like the stableman got them settled. Other than that, it seemed very uneventful night. Even a little refreshing. Still, she couldn't fall back asleep thinking about how she just left Anna alone.

"Gerda is with her," Elsa softly told herself. The two were close and hopefully it would suffice until she could return.

By time that long awaited morning finally hit, Elsa was ready to move. Kai already sent the letter and they merely had to wait for a reply.

"Where's Nathan?" Elsa asked.

She felt a sudden ting of worry, until she heard, not far off.

"Get your paws off me, you bastards," he shouted.

"Nathan," said Elsa, in the most calming voice as her soldiers pushed him forward.

"He tried to leave the camp, your majesty."

"To catch my brother, damn it. You don't know how dangerous he is!"

"Yes they do," said Elsa crossing her arms.

"They can't know!"

"They know because they know me," the queen replied. She motioned her soldiers to let Nathan go and leave them alone for a moment. She gave him time to calm down before he froze everything in sight. Still, he managed to hold on with making some ice storms. "You have to stop this."

"Sorry," he finally muttered. "So, it's really... impossible?"

"I'm afraid so. We do anything and we start a war," said Elsa. The fact she had to admit that made her heart hurt. Of all the things she wanted, it was to give Anna a sense of closure and justice for what happened to Kristoff.

"So what do we do?"

"I made a promise to my sister. Believe me, we'll think of something," said Elsa.


	6. Chapter 6

**So you are probably all wondering where I was... Or more than likely not, but in case you were, I just finished a 100,000 word novel that I have been working on. It's gotten great reviews on critique forums. So now it's all the boring stuff like writing query letters and finding an agent and the long wait and see if anyone wants to publish it. So with that said it's...**

**FACT OF THE DAY: Where I post a pointless fact that will absolutely do nothing to improve your life, advance your career prospects, or help with relationships. And the fact for today? The Earth is not round... Now before you go after me and quote every scientist in the world, hear me out. By not round I don't mean it's flat, I mean it's not like a perfectly round ball. In fact, instead of a perfectly round globe, it's what's called geoid. It has parts sticking out further than other parts. Seriously, google Earth Geoid. It will blow your mind.**

**For more facts of the days that will make you feel like your life has been a complete and utter lie, follow my story. To boost my ego, like my story. To tell me I'm full of it, comment! Enjoy!**

Corona, unlike Arendelle still had an open trade agreement with Wesselton. But unfortunately, the small kingdom also owed Arendelle nothing. This meant that asking King Frederic to coordinate talks between the two kingdoms was asking for a huge favor. What if he said no? Or worse, became insulted by the fact Elsa was involving his kingdom to hunt for a criminal who assaulted a commoner.

"His own daughter is engaged to a commoner. Surely if anyone would understand, it would be King Frederic," said Kai.

"I know, but... but it's honestly not going to make many of our nobles happy to hear Anna is... well, engaged to someone they don't feel is fitting," said Elsa.

"Might I speak freely, your majesty?" Elsa nodded. "It appears as though her majesty is terrified of making a mistake."

"Wouldn't you be?"

"Yes, but the issue here is that her majesty is so terrified of making a mistake, that it's preventing her from acting at all," said Kai.

"The last time I acted without thinking it through, all of Arendelle froze for three days. There's a man sitting in my dungeon right now who had his last chance taken because of it. When my father acted after... after that accident, Anna and I ended up separated for thirteen years."

"I certainly understand the concern that acting can make things worse. But so can idleness. I would that her majesty be more confident in herself," said Kai.

There was a small knock on the door and when Kai permitted the person to enter, there was Nathan standing there. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I would like to speak with Elsa." Kai looked over at Elsa who nodded. Kai then left the two alone. "I... um... wanted to apologize for how I acted. It's just... It's just my brother... He's so dangerous."

"It's okay," said Elsa.

"I... well I wanted to bring you this," said Nathan holding out a small ice made flower. It was beautiful and the concentration needed to make it was certainly nothing to scoff at.

"It's... well," said Elsa, trying not to show too much excitement.

"Come on, I want to show you something else," he said with a smile. Maybe the first time Elsa ever saw him smile.

Nathan took both her hands and led her outside. It was absolutely beautiful. The entire courtyard looked like a magical, crystal forest with trees. There were even animals, brought to life by Nathan's magic. Not even Elsa thought she could match this amount of skill.

"This is amazing," said Elsa, barely believing her eyes.

"You mean that?" said Nathan.

"Of course. I don't think I could ever do this," said Elsa.

Nathan grinned and quickly moved his hand to make a bench for the two of them to sit on. In the calmness and stillness of the forest they sat, admiring his creation. Nathan pointed out all the detail and work that went into it.

"I can do anything with my magic," said Nathan. With a little concentration, he raised up a section of his forest to look like a cliff. Then, with meticulous detail, he made a perfect waterfall. "And you know what's best? To have someone who finally understands you. Who finally knows what it's like. Other people don't know what it's like to be us. Your sister is sweet, but she doesn't know. Your friends don't know."

Elsa had to admit that it was amazing to have someone who understood. Someone who understood both the good and the bad of magic.

They talked into the night before Elsa fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
